


Sugar and Spice

by Sams_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (it's mentioned), Brat Dean, Daddy Kink, Graduation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of spanking, Smartass Dean, Spanking, Speeding, cop!cas, dom brow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Princess/pseuds/Sams_Princess
Summary: “Mr Winchester,” The officer repeated, voice harder. “Have you been drinking today?”“Not a drop! I’ve been a good boy today Daddy,” The sentence rolled from Dean’s mouth before he could stop it and he kicked himself to begin with. When all he got in response was the lift of one dark eyebrow and a hard glare that made him shiver (in pleasure. Definitely in pleasure!), he relaxed. He really should start watching his mouth though – this man could strap handcuffs on him at any moment.“Good. Then you won’t protest when I ask you to take a blow test?”Dean’s eyes lit up.“Oh, I’ll blow anything Sir!”**Dean is driving over 100mph when Officer Castiel pulls him over.





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt I received on Facebook that requested; Dean get's pulled over by Cop!Cas  
> Hope this lives up to your expectations!! :D

It was dusk as Dean drove the impala 40mph over the speed limit. He had an open road ahead of him, and another 4 hours driving before he reached Stanford for Sam’s graduation. The lanky, nerdy kid had got a full ride to law school! Dean was so proud!

However, having to take a 19-hour drive there was the only downfall to the situation. But Dean enjoyed driving and decided on driving through the night and crashing on Sam’s couch when he got there; after all that was one of the reasons he had arranged to get there a day early.

As Dean continued to drive, he listened to the classic rock that blasted out of the car speakers. They did not drown out the piercing siren.

Dean cursed, looking in his rereview mirror and catching the sight of the police car, accompanied by those familiar blue lights.

Dean pulled the impala over to the side of the rode and rolled down the window, waiting for the police officer.

“Licence and insurance,” The officer greeted as he approached the car.

Dean quickly pulled the requested documents out and offered it out of the open window. As the officer looked over the information, Dean got a good look at the policeman.

“Woah,” Dean breathed. “Hello officer.”

“Dean Winchester, is it?”

“That’s me, sugar. And who might you be?”

“Step out of the car please Mr Winchester.”

“Or, you could just get in? There’s plenty of room in the back seat for both of us,” Dean smirked, not even trying to hide how attractive he found the officer. He winked, not subtly. “If you catch my drift.”

“Mr Winchester,” The officer began, leaning down to rest against the car. “Did you know you were travelling at 102 miles per hour? That’s 42mph over the speed limit.”

Dean hummed, apparently nodding his head seriously.

“You gotta admit officer,” Dean spoke huskily. “That’s pretty hot – right? A man who can live dangerously…”

“Mr Winchester did you realise that you will be fined $500 and could potentially lose your licence.”

Dean’s face paled. The officer was not messing about.

“See, that got your attention,” The officer spoke, tone lighter at rendering the driver speechless. “Now, without any smartass comments, please step out of the car.

In silence, Dean hopped to obey, turning the ignition off before getting out.

“Thank you,” The officer nodded politely. He still held on to Dean’s licence. “Mr Winchester…”

“Call me Dean,” Dean offered, finding his confidence building back up again.

“Mr Winchester,” The officer repeated, voice harder. “Have you been drinking today?”

“Not a drop! I’ve been a good boy today Daddy,” The sentence rolled from Dean’s mouth before he could stop it and he kicked himself to begin with. When all he got in response was the lift of one dark eyebrow and a hard glare that made him shiver (in pleasure. Definitely in pleasure!), he relaxed. He really should start watching his mouth though – this man could strap handcuffs on him at any moment.

“Good. Then you won’t protest when I ask you to take a blow test?”

Dean’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, I’ll blow anything Sir!”

The officer sighed, almost frustratedly, but Dean was certain he had seen a slight smirk on the man’s face as he turned back to his own car that was still flashing bright blue and red lights and lighting up the quickly darkening sky.

“Right then,” The officer spoke loudly, returning with the alcohol breath tester. He held it out to Dean after turning it on and with the most serious face ever, commanded; “Blow really hard.”

“Ha,” Dean laughed. “Oh, I’ll show you how hard I can blow,” Dean winked again as he wrapped his mouth round the small funnel and blew into the machine.

Within a few seconds, the officer pulled the breath tester away and overlooked the results on the small screen.

“So?” Dean prompted as the officer pocketed the small device.

“All clean.”

“Told you. I may be many things officer. But I don’t lie.”

“No, it appears like you don’t. So, tell me why you were going so far over the speed limit,” The officer prompted, crossing his arms and waiting, expecting another clever remark.

“The road was empty,” Dean shrugged. “It was getting dark. I didn’t think there would be anyone out here.”

“You didn’t plan on getting caught, you mean?”

“That too,” Dean laughed slightly, almost nervously. He was starting to realise he was not getting out of this without a speeding fine, and even possibly a suspended licence.

“Just where are you heading to this late Mr Winchester?” The officer asked, reaching into his top jacket pocket. He pulled out a black book with a pen. He began writing as Dean replied, and Dean was just sure he was writing out a speeding ticket.

“I’m heading towards Stanford Uni, Sir. My smartass little brother is graduating see, and I promised I’d be there for him.”

There was almost a pleading tone in Dean’s voice, as he prayed to every god that he would get out of this lightly.

“Well then,” The officer looked back up at Dean. “Mr Winchester, you better hope that I don’t find any reason to drag your sorry ass to the station then,” The man paused as he pocketed the pen and ripped out the paper he’d been writing on. “I mean, you were travelling over 100mph; that’s cause enough to take you in for questioning as we sort out the consequences.”

“No! Please!” Dean cried. “I’m sorry! Just please, don’t take me in. I need to get to Stanford by morning!”

“Luckily,” The officer continued in a pointed tone. “I’m feeling quite generous tonight. I mean, after all – I just met the love of my life.”

Dean furrowed his eyebrows before realising that the officer was hitting on him and raised them higher again.

“You… you think?” Dean asked, voice almost innocent.

“Almost certain,” The officer nodded. “He’s tall, and good looking. Dazzling green eyes and freckles scattered over his face. He’s a brat and has a smart mouth that he lets run away with him, that could well get him tipped over my knee if he doesn’t watch it.”

Dean’s face warmed up, and he was certain he was bright red. The words the officer spoke were going straight to his groin and making butterflies flutter in his stomach.

“But even though I’ve known him for less than 30 minutes, I think we could have something. I just hope he’ll give me a chance.”

“I…” Dean stumbled, trying to find his words. Once again, the officer had rendered Dean speechless.

“I’m not even going to give him a ticket, just send him away with a warning,” The officer explained casually. “As long as he promises to be a good boy that is.”

Dean coughed, squirming. He was glad that it was dark so that the tent between his legs was not so obvious.

“I would like that a lot, Sir,” Dean breathed. With that the police officer took a step closer.

“I thought you might,” the officer smirked as he held out the piece of paper he had just ripped from his book. “The name’s Castiel.”

“Dean,” Dean whispered, taking the note that revealed a phone number when he spared it a quick glance. The officer, Castiel, chuckled.

“Go. Enjoy your brother’s graduation. But please, call me. I think we need to have a serious talk some time about acceptable speeds,” He winked, very much like Dean did earlier. “If you catch my drift.”

And when Dean was sat behind the wheel of his baby once more, and the officer was leaning in through the window, Dean realised just what had happened.

“How do you know I won’t just go speeding off down the road again?”

“I don’t,” Castiel smiled, as if he knew something Dean didn’t. “But know this; I can be behind you, pulling you over again before you can even blink. And let’s just say – I’m not too sure your ass would like me too much if I have to do that.”

Dean tried to subtly readjust his pants at these words. He gulped, his Adams apple bobbing as he nodded his understanding.

“So, let’s not let that happen, okay?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good boy,” And Dean fluttered at the praise, the smile that graced his face an honest one. “Now go on. Be off with you. And call me.”

With that Castiel stepped back, and waved his hand in goodbye. Dean pocketed the piece of paper with the officer’s number on and made himself a mental reminder to text the man he had just met as soon as he had reunited with his brother.

As Dean started the engine again, he contemplated taking off speeding down the road again, just to give Castiel an excuse to track him down again. But as he looked out the open window at the officer, he wasn’t surprised to be receiving a _‘try me’_ look and decided against it. He was sure that the man would follow through with his promise, and as much as Dean wouldn’t mind that at all he did want to be able to sit down at Sam’s graduation.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr!!](https://samsprincess69.tumblr.com/)  
>  If you liked my work and would like to buy me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/samsprincess), please do!! It would be ever so appriciated!! <3  
> Thank you for all your support!!  
> Much love to you all!  
> xxxx


End file.
